Intensity
by tsukise
Summary: Bella is not what she seems. Not even close. She's darker, older and has plenty of secrets no one knows or understands. As soon as she must make a move to show herself to the citizens of Mystic Falls, Bella is forced to reveal the other side of her. The side that only the Originals could even begin to comprehend. Isabella Marie Swan might be better known as the deceiving facade.
1. Prologue

**okokokok I know I just posted this, but my annoying sister argued some agreeable points with me so I changed a few things around and I assure you, the story has a better plot now. Heheheheh c: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here's the revised chapter.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"You are about to get what you deserve, you little witch." The strange man with his veins popping out around his eyes; had sharp fangs for front teeth and wore blood-stained clothes growled. The little girl whimpered at his hold around her neck; as if his claws were daring her to cry out with the pain she intensely felt. Azabelle Swan had never felt as in danger as she was feeling in that very moment along with fierce anger, strong despise and the urge to cry out with the scene that roared on around her.

Fire blazed out around her, bodies of the only people familiar to her scattered all about with haunted stares etched into their dead faces. Their wide open eyes all stared out at her. Some of them had their necks snapped to an odd angle; others were bitten with their necks half-bitten off and others had their hearts ripped out from their chests. All looked gruesomely attacked by some mauled beast. The sight made Azabelle rack with sobs and wish to vomit the bile that was piling into her mouth.

"I should rip you apart, limb by limb but even that seems too gentle of a death for the last of the Swans." Azabelle stared at the blood-thirsty man, shaking fierce-fully with rage and fright. "I shall kill you, one way or another." The man grinned viciously.

"Just do it, you monster! You've taken everything I've cared for. I have no reason to live now; life is a betrayal. Kill me now and end my suffering you bastard!" she screamed into his face with such rage and anger. The man growled, bringing her face close to his, leaving her in cold sweat.

"I am Mikael of the Mikaelson family, little girl. I am in all ways superior to you." He muttered, gritting his teeth to restrain himself from a frantic attack and made a show of gritting his fangs out in the open in front of her. Azabelle continued to glare at Mikael with full intensity.

Azabelle struggled as her screams and protests were muffled by the man's hands, as he blocked her mouth from breathing in. She continued kicking violently, a struggle for the control of her life. Finally, he removed his wrist from her now-tainted lips, full of red, as she had been forced to bit down on her lips- now bleeding. The very taste made her nauseous Azabelle gasped for fresh air, smoke being inhaled into her lungs as she coughed a storm before proceeding to spit away the last stenches and taste of blood. Mikael roared with laughter.

"Oh, but it is too late girl." Azabelle stared at the man as if he were mad. He might as well been with the crazed look dancing away in his eyes. She was left incredulous and utterly speechless. Mikael smirked as the fire blazed around them some more and Azabelle winced to herself.

"Your uncle should have minded his own business and kept to himself; away from my wife that time. He is to blame for this catastrophe " He muttered angrily, eyes blazing with anger. Once along, he sighed. "I must take my leave now." Mikael released Azabelle, leaving her panting for breath on her knees, holding down to the ground as she clutched her throat to keep it from throbbing with pain.

"This shall be your last breath." Mikael muttered happily as his eyes searched over the last ruins of the Swan mansion. He glanced over at her. "Good bye little one."

Then he stabbed her with a silver dagger.


	2. Unexpected Appearance

**Intensity**

_Chapter One – Unexpected Appearance_

* * *

_**Elena Pov.**_

It was a cool, damp evening in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, as a light breeze blew through the dark woods that sat before the huge Mikaelson Mansion- where a particular ball was taking place. Elena Gilbert took a deep breath as she looked out at the foggy woods from a quiet balcony off to the side of the manor where she hoped no one would disturb her.

Ever since she arrived, all she had been worried about was how Damon would ruin the chat Esther had arranged for herself and Elena to have- leaving Elena itching with curiosity ever since the invitation to the Mikaelson ball had arrived on her doorstep. Luckily, Stefan pulled through and; well, "disabled" Damon long enough for Elena to get into the room where Esther arranged for their talk to occur and back out within a few minutes.

One thing Elena knew for certain was that she never expected Esther _wanting_ to help kill Klaus. Sure, she had been the key they all had been waiting and searching for, yet after the announcement of the Original peace came upon Mystic Falls when the coffin for the Original witch had been opened- an end to Klaus' rampage seemed hopeless.

Yet Elena couldn't help haven't doubts about the whole plan. Especially when she met Elijah's eyes when walking down the stairs. Was it really that wrong to want to kill Klaus even with the casualties that would definitely occur in-between? Yet Elijah helped her. He's always helped her despite his own brother wanting to sacrifice her and use her blood for his own deed- he was _good._

But Klaus needed to be stopped. She needed to ensure Jeremy would be safe. He was her only family left and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Bonnie, Caroline or any of the others were hurt more by Klaus' wrath- especially the both of the Salvatores. With all that had been going down the last few days, Elena couldn't help but feel more and more nervous that _something; anything _would take over and hurt the two brothers.

Elena knew she was hurting Stefan and Damon. She was really no better than Katherine- as much as it itched her to admit it- as she stringed along each brother; yet she couldn't help it. Stefan made her feel loved and protected while Damon left her wanting more and taking on risks that exhilarated her. But she needed to make her choice- what kind of a girl was she? No better than her ancestors'- that she knew for sure.

Elena sighed as she leaned on the while pine railing of the balcony, letting her hair fall out from her shoulders in front of her; the elegant music flowing in with the breeze as she shivered, watching her breathe come in in puffy clouds.

"Isn't it a little cold outside for that little dress of yours, sweetheart?" Elena froze as she heard an unfamiliar voice drawl with a faint English accent overtaking her words. Quickly turning on her heel, Elena's eyes widened as she set her eyes upon a brunette beauty. Dressed in a sleeveless midnight blue gown that reached below her feet- spilling onto the floor, the female had the clearest brown eyes that reminded Elena of Bambi; outlined with a smoky shade of midnight black, glossed lips outlined the crooked grin that made her eyes sparkle. A jeweled sapphire necklace sat on her neck with a proud elegance sparkled as Elena stumbled upon her words. "I could say the same." She replied with a little chuckle, still awed by her presence. The female looked like she was carved to be perfect yet the faint lightning scar on the left side of her forehead made up her perfections- the little imperfection only lighting up her facial features—yet Elena was sure, the scar left everyone wondering what was the story behind the mask.

"D-do I know you?" Elena stuttered on her words, her brows furrowed together as she wondered in thought as to why the brunette seemed so… _familiar._ The female chuckled as one of her ungloved hands reached up to tuck a loose stand of hair behind her ear as her hair was piled into an elegant bun on top of her head in a messy way- yet it worked- in a way Elena knew she wouldn't be able to pull off; as Elena noticed a lapis ring on her index finger- the ruby shinning proudly in a bloody stance.

"Elena-." Elena's brows furrowed more deeply at the sound of her name on a stranger's lips. "You need to stop Elijah from drinking the laced glass." Elena's eyes widened. How did she-

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Elena feigned as she tried to fish for information. Who was she? How did she know all of this? _What _was she? The brunette chuckled before turning on a much serious face expression.

"Listen to me, Elena Gilbert. You _need_ to stop Elijah from drinking the wine or else Esther _will_ kill off every single one of the Originals. I don't have much time- the toast is about to start and Elijah is looking for you- but if you don't stop him, every single vampire in this world will be in danger of dying." Then she gave Elena a lingering hard glance. "Even the Salvatore brothers."

Elena couldn't help the gasp that escaped through her lips as she made a step towards the brunette. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Isn't it right to get rid of Klaus?" She couldn't help the string of words that kept escaping her mouth as she tried to gain control of her words. What the hell would happen to Stefan and Damon- much less Caroline? By the time she had finished rambling on, she was standing in front of the brunette. She felt… comfortable in the female's presence; like something was telling her she should and needed to trust her.

She smiled, tilting her head and look down at Elena with another one of crooked grins. "It's not time yet, Gilbert. Soon." Walking away, she sent Elena a sparkling urge. "Find Elijah- tell him not to drink the wine, Elena."

"Wait! Who are you?" Elena called out at the female's retreating form. She only smiled.

"Bella." With that, she vanished, leaving Elena bewildered.

It only took her a few moments to snap out of her thoughts and rush back into the lively party, where couple continued dancing and chatter flooded the air like music. Yet Elena couldn't find the comforting presence in the whole party as she looked around for the familiar Original. "Elijah." She muttered, pushing through the crowds as polite as she could. There was only a few moments to spare, as she looked up to Esther; speaking to the crowd from her place at the top of the stairs.

"Elena?" Gasping, Elena looked up to see Elijah looking down at her with a curious glance, holding his wine glass in his right hand. She hadn't answered any of his questions when she first left Esther's room, yet something Bella had said urged her to stop Elijah.

As cheers erupted around her, Elena looked around- seeing everyone take a sip from their glasses, Elena looking back at Elijah with panic in her eyes. "Don't drink the wine; it's laced with my blood. Esther- she's up to something." She pleaded quietly, hoping Elijah was the only one who could take in her words.

Elijah's eyes widened, as he lifted the wine glass to his lips at Esther stare pointed at him- yet to Elena's relief, as he _pretended_ to drink. Elena exhaled the breathe she didn't know she had been holding, as she looked up at Elijah's confused, hard glance- most likely thinking back to how she had lied straight to his face when claiming nothing had been wrong. Elena pleaded with her eyes to stop him from asking questions. Seeming as if he was complying, Elijah moved away towards Rebekah and Kol- as Elena was left to her thoughts to whether or not she did the right thing.

Yet as she caught the flash of the end of a midnight blue gown leaving the manor from the corner of her eye, she felt instantly relived- something in her gut telling her she made the right choice.

* * *

**AN: I did it! I actually updated WHOO-HOO! It might have helped that I watched season 3 and am half way done season 4. :D Please! Do tell me what you guys think; and chapter one has been revised, so in-case you guys are reading this chapter after a while- maybe it would help a little to check it out again.**

**If you guys don't mind, I would love it if you would drop a note and tell me if I'm making a good turn on my writing and if it's interesting or if I'm just boring you D:**

**Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow or in the next couple of days!**

**Always and forever yours, **

**~Sleeping Fanatic**


	3. Grave Appearance

**Intensity**

_Chapter Two – Grave Appearance_

* * *

_**Elena's Pov.**_

_Here lies Jenna Sommers._

Elena sighed as she read and reread those four faithful words over and over again unconsciously in her mind. She had gone back to being "graveyard girl" as both Stefan and Klaus would call her mood swings- especially after Klaus had taken a little hike into the mind of Stefan Salvatore; reading a few of his diaries to keep in touch with his doppelgänger and her habits. It only fueled his every-lasting battle to starve Elena of her blood until the second last drop before leaving her refuel again- only to suck her dry pronto.

She had only been awake for a span of three hours and already she was trying to hide out from two originals- one that wanted her dead, another who wanted her blood, and the last who wanted answers- both Salvatore brothers and the rest of her friends. She could never understand how each time either Stefan or Damon wanted answers or thought she would be in trouble- they could get Bonnie and Caroline; even Matt, involved so darn _quickly._ Ever since the morning, she had already received 150+ missed phone calls and text messages asking where she was and if she was okay.

It was getting on her last nerve.

"You haven't missed much. Same old, same old- though Jeremy's having a fun time Denver with his friends. Honestly, Jenna- I envy him. I'd rather be worrying over the simple things- like how easy life use to be before all this… supernatural stuff came up and blew up in everyone's lives- when all I had to worry about was impressing Matt, and learning the new cheer or trying to figure out calculus." Elena paused, as she looked down at her aunt tombstone with a gravely expression- internally laughing at her bad pun- pushing back her hair from out of her eyes as the wind picked up; leaves scattered all over the cemetery blowing about. "Back when you were still alive." She whispered, crossing her arms at her middle in attempts to keep warm. Yet the cold feelings she felt internally felt like it would never wash away.

"She misses you, you know?" Elena gasped, as she quickly backed up from Jenna's grave, surprised to see last night comer staring at her with a slight smile.

"It's you." She breathed, relieved to finally come face to face again with the person that haunted her curious thoughts the whole night. Bella chuckled, walking till she stood next to Elena, staring down at Jenna's grave that sat next to Elena's parents' graves, looking down at the tombstones.

Elena expected to feel nervous or frightened or at least _something _yet as she stood by the girl she should've considered a stranger, she only felt comfortable. Like her heart told her Bella was good and right. Elena shook her head privately to herself, chuckling at her pompous thoughts. She never had good judgement- for all she knew Bella was a psycho killer who was plotting to avenge her torn lover.

After a few silent moments, Elena put down a little bouquet of flowers she had brought along with her, leaving a small handful at each grave- she had even stopped at John and Isobel's graves; allowing some allowance and acceptance that they _had_ brought her into this life. She turned to look at other girl, her eyes catching on her faint scar. She was curious to know the story behind it all- yet she knew it was too early; way too early.

"Who are you, Bella? Really." Elena pursed her lips as she watched the carefree girl before her, turn to face her with a playful smile- only one that cut the little awkwardness that remained with reassurance.

"I'm someone who can help, Elena Gilbert." Elena tilted her head to one side, as she studied the female before her.

"B-I mean, are you a vampire?" She stumbled on her words before asking a prominent question that had clouded her thoughts- what was she? Bella only offered a twinkle as her eyes flashed warmly, before nodding.

"I guess you could say that." Elena only felt more confused as she furrowed her brows at her building questions, the wind picking up. Yet before she could even open her mouth to ask anything else- Bella cut her off apologetically.

"Elena!" Both girls turned towards the entrance of the cemetery as Caroline's blonde hair flashed Elena back to reality. She quickly turned her eyes back to the retreating figure.

"It's not time yet, Elena; soon." Bella stated, taking a few steps backwards, leaving Elena's eyes widening.

"Wait!" She paused as Elena let the question that one question that had been on her mind since the second she laid eyes on her. "Can I trust you?" Bella tilted her head to one side, leaving Elena with a little flush in her cheeks as to why she bothering asking such a question, hoping she hadn't offended the girl. Yet Bella only smiled wider before offering a nod.

"Trust your heart, Gilbert. You're going places, kiddo." With a mock salute, she disappeared just like the previous night.

"Elena! There are you; we've been looking everywhere for you. Why haven't you been answering our calls?" Bonnie paused as she watched her best friend's face pained once again as she stared down at Jenna and her parent's grave. Bonnie sighed as she understood her pain, before taking Elena's hand. "Come on, Elena- it's going to be okay."

As Bonnie and Elena walked down towards Caroline's relieved form, Elena did something that left them shocked to the bone, as to how long it had been since Elena had done as such.

She smiled.

* * *

**AN: I'm actually proud of myself for completing this much! I finished this yesterday but decided to put it up today since it might take me a while to finish up the next few chapters. I have so many ideas for this story; and I can't wait for my brain to fill in everything that's in between so that I can get started on the romanceeee~ I apologize for these chapters being so small, and the next one will most likely be very short- a rough 500 word little thin or maybe I'll add in a little scene to make it at least 1000. My goal these days are to have at least 1000 word chapters each time and longer ones starting from chapter three. I already got it in the works and a tiny bit of chapter four whoo! School's starting up so I'm deeply sorry if I disappear and not update for a while evil exams take over my life and I try to control the ache Kol has left in my heart. It should be illegal how I have started shipping Elejah Klena and Kolena! ILLEGAL I SAY**

**Hope to return shortly- or in a day if I manage to write up the little scene I have in mind;**

**Sleeping Fanatic~**


	4. Dangerous Liaisons

**Okay there- I will be completely honest with you guys; this is _not_ the chapter I wanted to post at all. Originally I had two other chapters that come before this but since I lost the rough notes for the third chapter, I can't find any inspiration for the fourth and this was all I have at the moment. I'm currently going to check up on my sick grandmother, which means I'll be going out of the country for a while and I really really really wanted to update before then and this was something I had done on the phone apps' Notes. So do _not _be surprised if I put up a chapter later on that will replace this as chapter three and bump this up to either chapter four or five. I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you for everyone that's stayed with this story- I honestly love you guys. c:**

* * *

**Intensity**

_Chapter Three - Dangerous __Liaisons_

* * *

Elena ran a hand through her brunette locks of hair as she hopped down the stairs to answer the door after hearing a knock at the door.

It had only been a day since the Mikaelson ball and Elena was as tensed as ever; waiting for the Mikaelson clan to make as move. She knew Esther was most likely beyond the state of furious after she had stopped the eldest Original from drinking the laced wine and was most likely prepared to get rid of Elena for her betrayal if not anything; much less Elijah as she was sure he would be demanding answers or at least be slightly angry that she had kept the truth from him every other time he asked. Yet Elena knew internally she was really waiting for her mysterious companion to arrive- waiting for Bella to make a move and give her the answers she so desperately seeked.

Opening the door with a sigh escaping her pursed lips- the sigh quickly turned into a slight gasp as she blinked in surprise at the guest she had been half expecting to arrive standing on her doorstep.

"Elena." He mused, hands tucked into his suit pants' pockets and a faint grim smile on his lips as he nodded in to acknowledge.

"Elijah." Elena breathed with a small smile- relieved it were him in comparison to the other multiple possibilities as a nervous spring of emotions churned her stomach; refusing the demanding feel to gulp. Though she had been expecting the Original, it didn't make the sudden confrontation any easier as Elena was afraid she would slip up at any time and blurt out the whole truth at once.

"I don't mean to intrude;" He apologized with a easy turn of his mouth as he sighed. "I was hoping you might accompany me." Elijah added with a hopeful edge as he watched Elena with a slight pleading gaze. Elena opened her mouth to respond, unsure of what to say as she looked back into her house with a bite of her lips.

"I want to show you something." He added in; noticing her hesitance. Elena sighed in defeat as she looked over Elijah's confident posture- she was no match for an Original and they both knew it despite the friendly atmosphere that blanketed the two.

"Sure." She finally responded with a quick grin as she noticed Elijah's shoulders unclench with relief. "Just let me grab my jacket."

Though he offered a reassuring smile to her as she slowly walked back inside towards the coat room- Elena could only focus now the growing pace of her heart as her blood began rushing with a nerve-racking pulse. She only hoped she was doing the right thing.

…

Stopping somewhere near the edge of the forest- Elena's nervousness only grew as she took deep breathes in order to try and calm herself. Though she had a urge that told her Elijah wouldn't hurt her; her doubt remained.

"Forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah mused as he got out of his black car with a slow yet excited hop.

"I can't even imagine what it must've been like a thousand years ago." Elena offered in what she hoped was a content tone as she awed over the fact that Elijah had been around way before Mystic Falls even became known as Mystic Falls.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village;" Elijah continued as the pasir began walking away from the shiny car and deeper into the forest floors. "Where I saw my first werewolf." He finished off as he shoved his hands into his pockets once again. Elena could only nod as she tried to process the information that was being fed to her.

"The town square was where the Indians gathered to worship. As a matter of fact, near that- there was the uh- there was a field; where wild horses use to graze." As Elijah motioned on about at places around them, Elena could feel a thud against her heart as she fantomed what he was saying. They use to be human too- the Originals didn't choose this lifestyle; it was forced upon them and then there was survival. She could only imagine what it felt like for the siblings as they began their carnivorous lifestyle.

As the stopped upon a tree, Elena shook her head incredulously. "That's incredible." She breathed as she looked around the forest and tried to see and imagine what it could've been- what life was for the Original walking beside her this very moment; only a thousand years into the past.

"Come." Was all Elijah offered with a small smirk as if he could read her thoughts as he began to walk once again- Elena trailing behind him as the familiar set of white rocks shaped beautifully as a center piece for the woods came into view. As a warm smile etched upon his lips, Elena bit her bottom lip in thought; watching as Elijah patted the scenery in thoughts.

"Do you know this place too?' She guessed with hesitation and a furrow of her brows as she gazed around. It was hard to believe the Originals led somewhat or a normal life- with all the tormat and anger they held within themselves.

"I do." Elijah offered with a small grin as he sighed in thought and looked around with a wondrous gaze: as if he were pondering on past life and what could've been. Elena caught herself staring as she flushed a little and looked around to distract her mind. "Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area." Elijah added, bending down to motion as if he were reliving a past memory, picking up a little handful of grass as his hands played around with the nature's green life. "Perhaps it's nature's way of providing shelter to us against the savagery of the full moon."

Elena reached up and tucked a piece of loose strand of hair behind her ear as she gulped to herself at the thought of the creatures of the full moon around a thousand years ago. It seem... impossible. "My mother said there must be a balance." Trailing off, Elijah looked on ahead in wonder as a knot began building in the pit of Elena's stomach.

"Elijah; I should probably go home." Elena began in hesitation, taking a small step back to show her urgency at the time. Something was telling her to get out of there and she sure as hell as trusting her gut in this instance.

"I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I admired long before our mother turned us." Elijah began with a stringer tone as Elena gulped; fearing where this was going as her fists were gripped tightly in her coat pockets. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked you about the meeting with my mother; you lied to face." He finished with a finger pointed in her direction as Elena felt her heartbeat race quicker. She was done for.

"That's not true." She began with a cough, nervously. "I only told you that all your mother was up to something in attempts for new start-"

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elijah stated; cutting her off with a sharp tone as he took in her little white lie. She knew she had given herself out the day of the ball when she blurted out a little too much knowledge when begging the Original not to drink the wine. Elena's heart thrust a little in her chest. "It jumps when you are being dishonest with me- you lied to me at the ball, yet you made sure I did not drink the wine; you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth." As Elijah walked closer and closer to her, Elena could definitely feel the jump of her heart.

"I never wanted this;" Elena began, hearing the fear in her voice as she slowly backed up, hoping for rescue.

"What Elena?"

"We were told that whatever was going to be in the coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out it was your mother, we didn't know what to think." Elena argued with a shake of her head as she pleaded for the other to understand.

"Since we returned; she said she only wanted to see this family whole again." Elijah stated with a furrow of his brows in attempts to understand. Elena gulped.

"When she asked to see me , I- I thought maybe she could help. T-that she would find a way to understand." Elena stuttered as she motioned for him to see her point; Elijah only staring in confusion as Elena looked around desperately- there was only so much she could stall. "It's not just Klaus she wants to kill." Elena trailed off slowly; hoping it were enough for the Original to understand.

Watching Elijah's face fall in realization, Elena sighed with a gulp of fright- the Original closing his eyes and opening them again as if he shouldn't have expected better.

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Taking her silence as an approval; Elena winced as she watched him curse silently to himself in anger. "She wants to undue the evil she created." He muttered furiously to himself in thought.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there were something I could do to help." Elena pleaded with a look of hope and defeat in her eyes- couldn't help but feel as if it were her fault as in a way; it were.

"You know, the one thing I've learned in my time on this Earth?" Elijah began suddenly with a slightly colder tone; as Elena felt a shiver go down her spine. "Be careful what you wish for." Looking up at him with a look of confusion; Elena felt her breathe run as Elijah gripped onto her quickly and proceeded to lift his foot-

"Elijah." A sudden new voice echoed around them as Elena felt her capturer freeze in his grip around her- her own breathe catching at the familiarity of the new comer. Elena felt a smile grace her lips as she pushed away from Elijah- surprised at his light hold- as she almost ran towards the female. "Bella."

Watching the brunette with a look of joy and gratitude, Elena could only smile as the other offered a small grin before pushing her behind her. She looked the same as she did the night of the ball- the only differences being her dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket, running shoes and her hair pulling into a high pony- the scar on the side of her forehead made more inevitable than ever. Though to others she knew the faint scar would scare away others and disappoint them with the possibility of beauty- Elena could only awe in how the scar only made her features stand out even more than possible. It was breathtaking in her thoughts.

"Bella?" Snapping out of her thoughts at the awed voice in surprise and shock, Elena whipped her head quickly to stare at Elijah; eyes wide. Was that recognition; Elijah knew the only one seemed worth trusting these days?

"You will not harm her, Elijah." Bella added in with a hard tone, eyes cold as she stared at the Original with only a look of what seemed as disappointment- arms crossed against her chest, standing firm.

"I- you- you're alive?" He breathed in with his arms limp at his side with faith. So he did know her.

Ignoring his question; Bella grabbed hold of Elena's hand- making start towards where Elijah's car sat; only this time, another black Mercedes sat a few feet away.

"I expected better of you, 'Lijah." Bella began softly- Elena sure that she only heard because she was walking beside the female. "I guess I was wrong."

As Bella urged Elena into the passenger seat of the Mercedes, Elena watched as Elijah's shoulders slumped in defeat and confusion- only pity and remorse fueling her feelings at the moment as she sighed; turning away with the urge of guilt to watch Bella's hard expression as she hopped in and started the car.

As Bella pulled out of the woods; Elena looked back to the site- only to see nothing there.

* * *

**I honestly hope you guys enjoyed because it was honestly just the episode 3x15 with Bella added in the end, haha. Because of that- I'm putting in a disclaimer- I own nothing. Twilight is not mine and TVD is owned by the writers; not me. A pity really.**

**I am honestly still upset over Kol and my heart breaks every time I think of him because Nate is honestly my lover at this point, heh. But it hurts everyone, _it hurts._**

**I hope everyone has a great day!**

**Always and Forever,**

_**Sleeping Fanatic**_


End file.
